Safely hauling long materials across public roads typically requires the use of a long flatbed truck or long trailer. Contractors or homeowners with home improvement projects will typically either pay a third party to deliver long materials or attempt to unsafely haul the long materials across the roof of an SUV or over extend past the bed of a pickup truck. Paying for delivery of long materials is the safest approach; however, this must be scheduled in advance and requires careful planning of schedule and an accurate estimate of material quantities.
Most pickup trucks have cargo boxes that are less than 8 ft in length; therefore, hauling materials that are longer than 12 ft can be difficult and dangerous. Cargo racks and ladder racks that extend over the truck cab are readily available for hauling long material up to 12 feet; however, these racks can be costly, cumbersome to install, unattractive when not in use, and require strapping or tying down of material onto the rack. These tall cargo racks can also be dangerous to other people on the highway. The heavy materials are well above the height of car windshields, and if not tied down properly, other drivers are at risk. Hauling the materials close to the ground is much safer because it is unlikely that loose cargo will become airborne.